


Poofed

by ImaginedFantasy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginedFantasy/pseuds/ImaginedFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens while fighting a gem monster.</p>
<p>(Just a short drabble written based on a thought I had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poofed

 

"STEVEN!" 

 

Their horrified voices cry out as they watch Steven take a mortal blow. The three remaining crystal gems lunge in vain to save him as he explodes in a puff of pink and a gem clatters to the ground. 

They weren't sure how they managed to fend off the corrupted gem and bubble it. They weren't sure when they made it back to the temple holding a pink blood-stained gem. 

This was too much.  

Too much. 

 

Amethyst had run away. She couldn't stand the heavy air that hung around the gems. She hadn't been back for days and no one had had the energy to look for her. 'She'll be fine' The remaining gems had halfheartedly thought. 

 

Garnet had trouble staying fused. When they first came back to the temple Sapphire had locked herself in her room while Ruby nearly burned the house down in her restlessness. The area around the warp pad was damp as Sapphires grieving iciness clashed with Ruby's restless heat. 

The two reformed into Garnet a few days after that, deciding it would be best to go through it together. As Garnet they alternated between going on solo missions and sitting in the living room for hours on end. Not moving an inch. Her departures were rarely noticed by the only other gem in the house. 

 

Pearl had cradled the gem, caring for it as she imagined Steven had cared for her own. She rarely thought of him, finding a numb detachfullness blissful in her shock. She made sure to clean the bloodstains off after a few days despite the sting of betrayal she felt doing that. Like wiping away the last traces of... She put the gem on the bed. It felt right, giving the gem lots of room around it. Pearl had spent her days in a detached trance, barely noticing anything around her. She cared for the gem as much as one can care for an inanimate friend. She sort of wanted to speak with Garnet, but the ambiance of the place weighed too heavily on them. 

 

And then. 

 

The unthinkable happened. 

 

Steven came back. 

 

The event was filled with joy and celebration and calling amethyst home. 

 

But something was wrong. 

 

Steven had forgotten. 

 

He had forgotten 

 

ＥＶＥＲＹＴＨＩＮＧ 

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are welcome!
> 
> This is my first time posting on this site, but this was written back when Keystone Motel aired. It was a plot bunny that popped into my mind, but didn't want to be written for a few months.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
